


Overcome

by Chaotic_Dawn



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:05:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7431804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Dawn/pseuds/Chaotic_Dawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This - this - is why Ragna tried to stay away from others while making his way through this hell hole of a world. It never ends good. In fact, things couldn't be worse at the moment in more ways than one with Jin and Hazama being in control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overcome

The room is dark and cold; a perfect fit for the lack of blood flow going to his hands and feet. Bindings that are _just_ tight enough keep him from moving unless he's given the privilege. Not that he would at the moment even if he could. He had expected to run into Jin; the last person he ever wants to see. But he can never hide from him for too long and it didn't help that Noel was with him.

That only made Jin more enraged than usual.

Although, that damned Hazama's ambush certainly didn't help matters. He can easily take on either man; nothing the Grim Reaper can't handle. But together while he's trying to keep an eye on Noel in a crowded area?

It was a destined loss.

_Click. Clack. Buzzz…!_

The single door to the room slowly opens followed by heels of his assailants entering the room as they flick on the bright overhead light. It makes him wince and struggle to pinch his eyes shut in time. The suddenness of it has a pain stinging between them. Then again, he'd rather not see them anyway. He's still _very_ pissed to have let them get the upper hand.

The shorter of the duo strides forward with nothing but a regal elegance. It's a sharp contrast to the green eyes that shimmer with a dangerous intent; displaying each and every emotion that happens to float to the surface. He stops just before Ragna and reaches out. His gloved had settles on Ragna's shoulder, one he gives a hard squeeze to in an attempt to force Ragna to give him attention.

"Are you comfortable, _Brother_?"

At one point, Ragna might not have minded the word but at the moment it only makes his skin crawl and his blood boil. If only he could get his _hands_ on him. Opening his eyes, he lets both green and red gazes burn figurative holes into Jin.

"Like you care." Ragna tries to glance around Jin, to talk to the one that he knows is holding the reins. "What did you do with Noel?"

The menacing grin he shoots up at the blond only has a smile curling his wicked countenance. Jin pulls away briefly to turn to the taller man that remains leaning against the now closed door. His tone takes a deadly turn, "She _should_ be dead."

A growl rumbles in the back of Ragna's throat as he gives an experimental tug at his bindings. He might be weakened, but he knows if he could just get his hands _free_ then he could find Noel and get the hell out of here. Except the noise he makes recalls Jin's attention. Fingers comb up through his white tresses before giving a harsh tug, forcing Ragna to tilt his head back ever so slightly.

"You shouldn't be worried about trash or that _bitch_ that always gets in the way. You should be looking at _me_ , Brother."

A chuckle comes from behind Jin and has both of them redirecting their eyes. Ragna has yet to read past the mask that Hazama wears. In fact, he's not sure he's ever seen the man's yellow eyes until now and it's not a good thing. Slender fingers cup at the top of his black fedora and removes it, revealing the slightly tussled green hair beneath.

"Now Jin, you should be gentle. We don't want to break him… yet."

Ragna glares and tugs his head to the side, forcing the distracted Jin to release the hold he has at the cost of a few hairs. "I'll just kick your ass ten times harder than what you can do," he snaps back.

The ever present smile doesn't leave, "That's what we're hoping for."

While some may think the "Grim Reaper" is just a man with insane power that dares go against the norm the reality is that he's quite observant. Then again it doesn't take a genius to know which one of these two is running the show. In fact, Ragna would go as far to say that Hazama is the one to blame hands down. It makes him all the more anxious to beat the crap out of that conniving snake.

A smirk curls Ragna's lips, "You could at least give me a fair fight. I could beat you both with one hand."

Ragna's eyes follow the click of Hazama's heels and the way his lean frame slips into his blind spot. Not that he needs to see the hands that settle onto his shoulders. His toes curl tight in his boots at the feeling of hot breath caressing his ear, "What makes you think we want to fight?"

The sickeningly innocent tone only makes Ragna more irate when he knows it's the exact opposite in truth. It doesn't help that those words are followed by Hazama's hands trailing forward then down over his chest. Hazama tugs the sides of Ragna's trademark crimson coat to the side before continuing. Not that Ragna has much time to pay attention to what the psycho is doing.

Not when Jin tightens his grip and forces their gazes to meet once more. Ragna isn't sure why he finds himself a teensy bit shocked to see the strange allure in Jin's green eyes; ones that used to look just like his own in their youth. Despite the way he acts, Ragna does still care about his younger brother even as the crazy hue returns to his eyes.

"Didn't I tell you to look at me?"

Ragna grits his teeth, trying to resist the urge to scream more than one obscenity at the top of his lungs. The last thing he needs on top of all of this is Jin's corrupted obsession keeping him from constructing a plan to escape. His distracted mind takes a full hit and he forgets everything that was racing through his mind the second Jin surges forward. Ragna would have expected _anything_ at that point; slap, punch, kick – any of that sort.

Instead he's greeted with soft lips pressing against his own. Not that it remains gentle and pure. Of course not, it's Jin after all, and next comes teeth that bite hard enough into his bottom lip to draw blood. As Jin pulls back, Ragna licks at the blood beginning to try and dribble down his chin only to spit it down at Jin's feet.

It's a silent insult that means the same as the glare. At least he already has it ready for when he hears the large belts usually strapped to his waist being pulled from him. He hadn't even noticed Hazama unbuckling them until it's too late. "W- What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

Hazama gives a small hum as he begins to work on the black shirt beneath Ragna's coat. Now that there's no belts of any sorts to keep Hazama from opening it he does just that. The skin beneath is unmarred despite his many battles and the obstacles he's faced. Hazama reaches out and trails his fingers up over Ragna's well defined abs before getting to his chest.

Wrestling against the restraints, Ragna does everything he can think of to try and shrink away from the wandering fingers that brush over his nipples. "Get your hands off me, pervert!" But it doesn't stop Hazama from pinching the sensitive nub into attention. Ragna grits his teeth so hard he can feel his jaw trying to lock up on him. There's a sting of pain that comes from the action but there's something beneath it he doesn't like that he can notice. Not _one_ bit.

It doesn't help that Hazama has settled his mouth over the curve of Ragna's neck and begins to ghost his lips over the skin. He's searching for where Ragna will move away; it doesn't take very long to find that one spot that he begins to attack. Not that Jin exactly _approves_ of the way Hazama's lips, tongue and teeth make the once light skin a deep red from all the diligence.

"D- Dammit you bastard! Quit that – ah – now!"

Jin licks at his lips as a wicked smile curls them right after. He can't resist it a second longer and gets closer to Ragna. Even though his eyes are running over Ragna's chest, he directs his words straight to Hazama. "Wouldn't this be easier if he wasn't in a chair?"

Pulling away, Hazama already knew this would be coming. He knows Jin can't help himself when Ragna is in sight let alone within reach. With a wave of his hand he takes a step back, "By all means."

It doesn't take very much effort to peel Ragna off the chair, kick the useless thing to the side and leave Ragna sitting on the cold hard floor. Although he does try to headbutt Jin and kick at Hazama which they dodge easily. Neither give him the light of day and merely ignore the cruel words and petty insults. They know he's all talk at this point – this dog won't be biting for very long. There is _one_ thing Ragna is more furious about than the others and it's the way his pants have gotten dragged down to his ankles – along with any other undergarments for that area.

There's a purr in his ear as Jin gets a little too close for comfort, "You've really grown up, _Brother_."

If Ragna was a glass of milk, he'd be curdling at the words. "Can't you freaks find a better hobby?" he sneers.

Hazama tugs the shirt down to Ragna's bound wrists, "Relax Rags, we're not going to hurt you. Or well, I don't plan to yet. I can't speak for him."

Just as those words leave his lips, Jin bites at Ragna's shoulder – surely leaving marks in the flushed skin. Ragna tries to pull away but only succeeds in ending up closer to Hazama which he doesn't want either. "Fuck, Jin! What the-"

He bites off the rest of his words to keep the surprised gasp from leaving his throat. He'll be damned if he lets out such a noise at Hazama gracing Ragna's limp cock with the tips of his fingers. His only body wants to twitch into the touch and he fits that urge very well. A play thing is the last thing he'll be.

Except he doesn't get a say in the matter. Not when Jin takes note of Hazama beating him to the punch and eagerly reaches down to join him. Hazama allows Jin to take the upper hand – a sly way to keep Jin leashed tight and not biting at him instead. The taller of the two slips his palm further down to cup at the balls attached to the base while Jin tends to urging the member to harden.

He wants to be the reason it does and he does everything he can to make it so. His lips pepper the side of Ragna's neck and litter it with bites and rough sucks – marking every inch of the smooth skin. Pressing his thumb to the tip of Ragna's dick, he rubs and teases while slowly gliding his hand up and down the length. Ragna is at least thankful that he's still wearing his gloves and not at the same time. The friction makes him pinch his eyes shut and clench his jaw tight.

All the while Hazama takes good care of the fleshy orbs he switches between. He's hardly gentle with them but he doesn't get far too rough either – just enough to drive Ragna crazy with trying not to pay him any mind. Those digits knead and clench at them out of beat with Jin's own movements making it even harder to think that he's somewhere else.

But it's useless. His body dares to respond to the treatment even though his mind refuses to allow such a thing. Even his eyes remain glued shut so he doesn't have to look at the way his cock is beginning to harden between his spread legs. Nor the way that his hips try to lift up off the ground so he can buck into the grasps that fondle him.

It's the second he begins to react that they slow down, denying him the chance to climax. Breathing beginning to grow heavy, Ragna struggles to keep his defiant glare on his flushed face. Hazama pulls away altogether and stands. Ragna tries his damnedest to ignore the sound of a buckle coming undone and a zipper to open. It all makes the white-haired man's stomach flip.

"Relax, Brother." The attempt to pull away has Jin reaching for Ragna and grabbing hard at the back of his neck. It's a silent warning to not try and get out of this but that doesn't stop Ragna from trying. What Jin does next is not as bad as he had imagined things going – with two crazy shits holding him prisoner he had gone through a million and one different scenarios.

The blond commander drops down to his knees with a determination so strong that he almost can't stand himself. If anyone is going to have anything of Ragna – it's him – and it's the perfect opportunity whilst Hazama is getting ready for the next course. Jin is a tease as he takes in the head of Ragna's swelled manhood.

Hazama chuckles at the sight, "Eager are we, Jin?"

There's a lack of reply and it's a toss up whether it's because Jin doesn't deem that worthy of one or because he's already taken in at least half of Ragna's pulsating cock into his mouth. His hands busy themselves at the same time and leave nothing for his mind to do. Certainly not while he's trying his best to send Ragna over the edge; to be the one that did it.

All the while he looks up at his brother with a look that says it all and it has shivers racing over Ragna's skin. The sweat on his brow is from what Jin's doing and not because it's him – that's what Ragna tells himself and it helps that he pinches his eyes shut. It's hard for Ragna not to let his mind linger on the way Jin's tongue laps at his glands and prod at the tip.

Hazama watches in delight at the way Ragna's brows scrunch together and trying his hardest not to give into the way Jin bobs his head, taking him in as deep as he can. To be honest, it pisses him off. There's no good reason why he should be enjoying himself. Hazama grabs at his own erection while the other snaps out to clutch at a fistful of pitch white tresses.

Ragna's eyes fly open and glare at Hazama, "What the hell! Didn't I tell you to get your hands off me?!"

"When you do what you're supposed to, I'll be gentle, how about that _princess_?"

Coming closer, Ragna tries to pull away from the approaching sight of Hazama's cock. The _last_ thing he wants is that thing getting near him. But the grip on his hair certainly doesn't let him get away. Although he truly debates losing a clump to be able to put in some distance. "Get any damn closer and I'll bite it the fuck off!"

"Tch, look here you piece of shit-" That's when Hazama gets an idea. He can see the way Ragna's shoulders quiver and how he can't keep his breathing even. The smile returns to his face as he turns his attention down to Jin, "Mind keeping his ass preoccupied for a minute?"

The lack of skill of Jin's mouth is made up for in how deep he can take Ragna into his throat. Sucking long and hard, he sends Ragna so close to the edge that the latter can't help but let the gasp slip out. The second it does Hazama is pushing his dick between Ragna's lips. The wet cavern that awaits him struggles to accommodate while at the same time trying to get him out.

Ragna fits with his body but it refuses to heed his mental calls. His fingers clench into fists so tightly that his knuckles begin to turn white. Although it doesn't quite help keep him from losing his mind at how _close_ he's getting to releasing in Jin's mouth. The sickeningly loud ' _schlurps'_ that Jin makes is only drowned out by his own silent cursing.

Hazama is hardly a gentle lover; not with the way he's thrusting down into Ragna's throat. He can barely even comprehend each time it glides over his tongue, smearing that salty taste onto it, and burrows into his throat. He honestly _would_ bite if he could. The only thing he does do is try to yank his head away yet it only adds in the pleasure of Hazama jabbing himself right back into Ragna's mouth.

The cycle is cruel and he's only happy when it seems as though it's going to come to an end. Every muscle in his body tenses up and the fire that rushes down through his abdomen and to his crotch is more than he can handle. Even still he does his best to keep the glare directed right up to Hazama.

Jin eagerly sucks down the bitter and hot semen until there's not a single drop left. All that remains is the saliva coating Ragna's cock as he pull away with an audible wet pop. The only thing that _does_ manage to break Ragna's gaze is when Hazama bucks one last time into his mouth before tightening his grip on the short locks.

He's only thankful that Hazama pulls away early because he can't keep it all in his mouth any longer – having refused to swallow it at first. Ragna, now without either very close, lands on his side and coughs. Ragna does everything he can short of throwing up to try and get the taste out of his mouth but it's too late. He glares up at Hazama from the corner of his eye, "Piece of shit!" he yells out with an unsteady voice.

"Oh, Brother..."

Ragna's eyes widen as the two men force him to his knees. The next thing he knows he's face to face with Jin's erection. Horror crosses his features as he clenches his teeth – not wanting that thing in his mouth and especially not after Hazama was. Speaking of which, Hazama has a different plan from Ragna. Already redressed, he settles behind Ragna.

Hazama leans forward and slips one arm around so that his hand can firmly grasp onto Ragna's semi-limp manhood. He's still far to sensitive and he can't stop his mouth from opening dramatically once Hazama prods at the head of his cock. It's at that moment that Jin pushes himself into Ragna's mouth and over the quivering lips that try to spit him back out.

Not that he can do a thing about it. Ragna is only held up because Hazama keeps one hand steady on his hip while Jin takes Ragna's head into a vice-like grip that refuses to let him go. In fact, Jin treats him like the perfect little toy as he thrusts erratically into Ragna's mouth and deep into his throat. No matter how hard Ragna tries to not let it get to him, he can feel his length readily hardening under Hazama's grasp.

It grows increasingly hard to resist once the second orgasm rocks his body and he sends a trail of white along the ground below his hips. He's more than happy for a change that there's something clogging his voice because he's afraid he would have let out a rather lewd moan. Although Jin can feel it vibrating against his length while Hazama leans forward just at that moment and whispers into his ear as Jin tenses up.

"Never would have thought you'd like that, _Ragna_."

The words hurt just as much as the hot spunk that seems to glue his mouth shut before dripping down his throat. Unlike Hazama, who is already standing up, Jin doesn't pull away so quickly. Once he's retreated from Ragna's mouth, he settles down for a brief moment to caress at the sides of Ragna's face. It's almost lovingly and it has Ragna wanting to beat the living day lights out of him at the same time as honestly knowing why he does it.

The look in those eyes makes it hurt. Especially when Jin suddenly lets him go and he's trying to tell himself he wanted that to happen. Tightening his jaw, Ragna slumps to ground as Jin stands and leaves him to the taste in his mouth and how he can still feel the touches they gave him.

The cool floor is welcoming to his flushed face. He tries not to think about what's going to happen if he can't get out of this. Instead he watches as they head straight for the door to check up on wherever they're keeping Noel. He only has a few minutes and he knows it'll surely be the last time he'll have a chance. It's all or nothing the second that door shuts and locks.

Jin and Hazama go straight across the hall to another door that they latch shut behind them once they enter. They had left the lights on for the petite blond inside. Her head lifts and her eyes widen. She's confused and uncertain, not to mention unaware of what their intentions are. Brows knitting together in worry, Noel sweeps her gaze back and forth between the two – unsure of who to address with her questions.

"W- Where's Ragna?"

That's all it takes to snap the only thread that had Jin remaining calm. He marches over to where she sits tied to a chair – the only luxury in the otherwise cold room. If anything, the lack of furnishing allows the sound of Jin's hand meeting her cheek to echo around them.

Noel's face, having turned to the side, remains just like that as Jin raises his hand again. "How dare you say his name! Trash isn't allowed to say Brother's-"

But before he can swing his arm Hazama is behind him grabbing at his wrist. The smooth tone seems to ease Jin ever so slightly. "Now Jin, that's now how we treat our guests. Unless you'd rather get back to him now."

Jin seems to debate this for a second before tugging his wrist free. He quietly returns to the door, waiting for Hazama to finish whatever business he has. But as he gets there he realizes it'd be the perfect opportunity to have Ragna all to himself. While he slips back out into the hall Hazama is leaning over Noel. He cups her chin in his hand and tilts her face to look at him. The back of his thumb rubs over the reddening slap mark.

"That _must_ have hurt. Although I bet not as bad as losing one of your friends."

A renewed fire burns in her eyes as she glares up at him with all the strength she can muster. "Leave them alone!"

His index finger trails over her lips, "Such brave words from such a vulnerable girl." That smile widens further across his face as his grip tightens, "Or are you just stupid? Do you not see what position you're in?"

She doesn't falter in the slightest.

"No one can save the princess this time. Even the hero has been defeated."

This makes her eyes widen and the tense in her jaw slack. The mere thought of Ragna being defeated in any way seems impossible to her; he's far too strong and stubborn to let that happen and if it does he still gets back up. There's no way she can believe those words. However, it does allow Hazama to dip his head down and press his lips to hers in a tantalizing kiss.

It's cruel the way he meshes their mouths together and flicks his tongue over her lips. Even more so from the way the hand on her chin slips down and back behind her neck, tangling his fingers into her long golden tresses. She curls her fingers into fists; nails biting hard into the palms of her hands even as they remain bound behind her. There's no way for her to escape his grasp and she can feel her blood burning through her veins.

_Crash..!_

The commotion has Hazama pulling away from her immediately. While she sucks in a greedy breath of air, Hazama is making his way back to the door. He can only imagine what Jin is up to – perhaps he's finally trying to kill that damned beast. Not that he'd care either way in the end. Although he still wants to make sure nothing is going wrong. The second he steps outside the door he knows it's a mistake to do so.

Lifting her gaze to her exit that just got sealed again, Noel tries to find a way to free herself. If she's going to be given such an opportunity then she's ought to take full advantage of it. Before she can even _begin_ to think of an escape plan her exit opens up once more.

Rather, the door is completely knocked free off its hinges. The large metal contraption skids across the floor and stops right at her feet or it does once she lifts her legs up as to not get marred by it. There, standing in the doorway, is Ragna. He seems different, perhaps a little more disheveled than usual and he looks quite angrier than he had been last she saw of him.

Not that she gets a chance to ask what happened or where those two are – surely he took care of them for now. Ragna rushes right over to her and unties her hands, using the blunter side of his large sword to hack through the strong rope. He can see they didn't particularly care how she was treated during that stage of the game. Noel is about to ask if he's okay when he strides over to the nearest wall, one he's sure leads to the outside, and unleashes his power.

Bringing her hands up to cover her ears and head, Noel peaks out once she's sure he's done creating a makeshift entrance – or rather exit. The large hole in the wall is all she needs to see to know that he's getting them out of here. Neither say a word as they slip out into the night under the glare of the stars. No matter how many times Noel glances over to Ragna he remains tight lipped.

He's far too busy thinking about what just happened. Being caught like that means it can happen again – not like he'd let it without a fight or two. But it does have them thinking of other things, the finer things that perhaps he's started taking for granted. It worries him that Jin thinks of that girl as a "threat". Tightening his grip on his sword, Ragna knows he'll just have to protect her. That's the only choice he has.


End file.
